Spinel (Canon)/Squidly
= = |-|Current Form= |-|Original Form= Spinel is the main antagonist and now reformed villain of the Cartoon Network series, Steven Universe. Originally made as a playmate for the fourth ruler of the Gem Homeworld, Pink Diamond. Pink later commanded Spinel to stand perfectly as a game, abandoning her in space for thousands of years. Not wanting to disobey her best friend, Spinel stood still for 6000 years until one day, a declaration came within her gem communicator saying that Pink has died and her son, Steven, is now in her place. In a fit of sadness, Spinel poofed from emotional shock and reformed with a vengeance. She grabbed some of Pink Diamond's gear in order to head to earth and destroy Steven and the planet earth. * Spinel Elasticity 1.gif|Spinel retracting her arms and using them to swing onto the lighthouse Spinel Elasticity 2.gif|Spinel utillizing her elasticity to create waves with her arms Spinel Elasticity 3.gif|Spinel toying with Amethyst by using her limp legs to bounce her back and forth Spinel Elasticity 4.gif|Spinel creating a spring with her arm and enlargening her fist Elasticity/Body Control: '''Similar to a normal gems ability to shapeshift, Spinel can contort and stretch her body to unimaginable lengths. However, unlike usual gem shapeshifting, Spinel's elasticity is near effortless and applies to her entire body passively. She can make herself limbs and body as limp a noodle or strict as a stick, even being able to twist and mangle her entire body with little to no pain. She uses this ability many ways, a few examples being that she can slide around the ground like a snake, transform her legs into springs in order to use elastic kinetic energy, enlarge her body parts in order to increase weight and power, turning her entire lower body into essentially a puddle, etc. *Gem Physiology: As a member of the Gem species, Spinel has many abilities that are naturally implemented into her race. Passive abilities that gems have consists of Inorganic Physiology (a lack of biological matter and organs), Can never die by aging, Regeneration (Low-High), Fusionism, Dimensional Storage within their gem, Sealing via creating bubble projections, Natural Adaptation to gravity shifts, Self-Sustenance (1, 2 and 3), etc. (More mentioned within the link to the Gem Physiology VS Battle Wiki page) *Scythe Mastery: Despite not being built for combat and standing in one spot for millenium, Spinel has shown an extremely acceptional skill at wielding a scythe. Seen when she fought the Crystal Gems with her Rejuvenator. The gems even having thousands of years of experience with their weapons. *'Gem Rejuvenator: '''A weapon handle that when activated extends a stick with a gemstone at the end of it that spawns a scythe blade. The rejuvenator has shown to have some properties of electricity, although it has never been stated to be comprised of it. Like Gem Destabilizers, If the electric blade cuts a gem, then the gem would immediately poof, effectively negating the gems physical durability. A unique property of this weapon is that it wipes the gems memories to their "factory setting" and can even take away the power of characters who can still have a physical body with a gem like Steven. *'Spinel's Injector: 'A giant ship that Spinel used to travel from Pink Diamond's garden to earth. It has the ability to fly and despite it's weight, is known for potentially faster than light travel speed comparing it to other gem spaceships as well as it being able to travel from a far away desolate island in space all the way to the planet, Earth, within minutes. The glass contains a liquid known as Bio-Poison. It has been shown as a strong acid that kills and corrodes organic life upon contact. After Spinel commands the injector to pierce a surface via horn call, the Injector stabs itself into the surface and starts injecting poision into the surface. It will continously pump out Bio-Poison until it is done and is even shown to have enough to affect the entire Earth. The bio-poison has been shown to be able to negate the durability of organic beings by targeting only organic life. 'Tier: '''At least '''6-B Attack Potency: 'At least '''Country level '(Shown to be physically comparable to the Crystal Gems, standing her ground against all 4 of them and even able to contend with Steven. Gems that can destroy the diamond's warships who generated this much energy with an earthquake) 'Speed: Relativistic '''combat and reaction speeds (Outpaced and kept up with the other gems, who can pilot the Roaming eye) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '(Comparable to the other gems and even physically tossed around Steven, who could lift her injector. Spinel herself could even punch her injector so hard that it sunk farther into the ground) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Country Class Durability: '''At least '''Country level 'Stamina: '''Infinite (As long as her gemstone isn't damaged severely, She has infinite stamina with no need for sustenence) 'Range: 'Standard melee range to hundreds of meters with elasticity 'Intelligence: '''Average. Extremely skilled in combat and utilizing high technology weaponry *Doing a significant amount of damage to her phsyical body will cause her to poof into her more vulnerable gem state *Her mental state was previously much more unhinged and she was shown to be very emotional Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 6